


Yes Officer (that's the woman who stole my heart)

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Missing Persons, Police, Police Officer Yasmin Khan, Post-Library River Song, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: Yas dropped everything that she was holding as she stared at the Doctor, the hangars rattling as they hit the ground.  “You're the missing woman.”The Doctor pulled a face at her - nose scrunching up and eyes narrowing as she thought over what the police constable said.  Most of it didn't make sense to her, but Yaz was excited about it which meant it had to be amazing. “Missing?” She repeated, shaking her head.  “I don’t think I’m missin’.  I know exactly where I am.”





	1. Chapter 1

PC Yasmin Khan of the Hallamshire Constabulary sat in her car, leaving the fluorescent yellow vest behind on the passenger seat. She took a second to relax before getting out of the car and heading towards the chippie. Despite everyone in the hole-in-the-wall chip shop knowing she was a police officer, it was still nice to take the vest off for just a few minutes. Probationer or not, she took her job very seriously. She made her way through the shop, saying hello to all the regulars and nodding to the ones that she didn't know as well.

It was only after she got her lunch that she noticed the woman following her. She had barely managed to sit down on a bench in the sun before the woman approached, and she remembered seeing her before in the day. Across the street from her flat when she was leaving for work. When she arrived at the station that morning, and at the scene of a domestic that she had been sent to help with.

She got to her feet as the woman approached her, taking in the trench coat wrapped around her and her stilettos that clicked against the pavement. Her blonde hair was a wild mane of curls, streaked through with bits of red and brown, and her lips were painted a sinful red. “Why are you followin’ me, ma’am?” she asked, her voice as cold and professional as she could make it. 

“Are you Yasmin Khan?” the woman asked. Her voice was husky, with an accent that marked her as someone from anywhere but Sheffield. “PC Khan? Your supervisor said you'd be here.”

Yasmin’s face fell even as her posture straightened. “What's the matter, then?” She sighed, sitting back down. She forced a smile onto her face, sure that it was going to be another story about a fender bender or someone keying a car. Instead, the woman practically threw a folder on her lap, looking irritated at her lack of enthusiasm.

The woman's jaw was set in a way that spelled trouble, but her eyes glimmered with a strange mixture of hope and panic - like she knew everything would eventually turn out alright, but couldn’t help but worry for the time being. “My wife is missing.” she snapped the words out, and Yaz shrunk back, thrown off by the sheer venom in the woman’s voice. Not that she blamed her - she would be just as angry if it was someone she cared about missing and no one else seemed to care at all. “So if you wouldn't mind, PC, I was told that you could help me.”

It took her a second to properly process the words, but once she did she almost smiled, stopping herself just in time. She had studied loads of missing persons cases in the Academy - especially the famous case of the travel-blogger and model who disappeared with her husband back in 2012. The last that she had heard about that case, Buzzfeed Unsolved had done an episode about it. There still wasn’t any information about the Pond-Williams case - they had just vanished without a trace, car in the driveway and a fridge full of food, like they had gone out somewhere and just never returned.

“Will you help me find her, or not?” the woman asked, impatient. Yasmin's heart pounded in her chest, and she sat up just a tiny bit straighter. This could be her chance to be a proper police officer, instead of just settling parking disputes. So she folded her hands in front of her and gave the woman her best smile. “Tell me everything.” She encouraged, patting the bench next to her in an effort to get the other woman to sit down. “Every detail you have, nothing is too small.”

Some of the tension leaked out of the woman’s frame as she sat down - like the weight of the universe had been lifted off of her shoulders and now she just held the weight of one planet. “We were supposed to meet the other day for dinner at our favorite restaurant.” she began, staring straight ahead. It was like she was trying to hide her panic, but it was obvious anyway by the way her fingers twisted together in her lap. “ But when I got there, her… car... was there, but she wasn't.” 

“What’s her name?”

But the woman shook her head, looking vaguely apologetic. “I can’t tell you that, but she goes by Jane Song.”

“Okay.” Yasmin said, slightly confused but letting it slide for now. It would be a lot harder to find the woman without knowing her real name, but not impossible. “How old is she?”

“Can’t tell you that, either, I’m afraid.” she shrugged, a small smile on her face. “You’d never believe me.”

Yasmin grit her teeth, irritated with how uncooperative the woman was being. “Does she have any enemies, anyone that might want to harm her?” she asked, pen and pad already out and poised to take notes.

The woman laughed softly, making the PC stare at her in confusion. “She has many - my wife does a lot of good. Unfortunately, that alone gives her more than a few enemies.”

Things were starting to paint a strange picture. “When did you last see her?” she asked, pushing any theories aside until she had all the facts. “Was it at the restaurant?”

“We don’t see each other as often as we’d like - our jobs get in the way.” she explained, and there was an awkward moment of silence before anything else was said. “She may have just wandered off.” The woman admitted, pulling her coat tighter around her body. “She does that sometimes. But it isn’t like her to leave the -” she paused. “To leave her car behind.”

“Do you have a picture of her?” Yaz asked, but the woman shook her head once again.

“She doesn’t like having them taken.” She explained, and the police officer had to work to keep from groaning aloud. 

“Do you at least know what she was wearin’ when she disappeared?” she asked, starting to feel desperate. She had almost no information whatsoever about this missing woman, and it was starting to make her worry that she would never be able to solve this case.

But luckily, this time the woman actually had an answer. “A blue shirt with a rainbow across the front, yellow braces, blue pants, and a long pale blue coat with rainbow lining.” When she saw the surprise on Yasmin’s face, she laughed.“She’s gay and extremely fond of being obvious.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Yasmin said, closing her notepad and smiling at the woman. “I’ll let you know what we find - I promise you, I’ll find your wife.”

“Sorry, one last question for you - what’s your name?” she said, turning around with her eyes still glued to the notepad in her hands. But when she looked up just a few seconds later, the woman was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Over a month had passed since then. She had brought the report back to the station after her lunch and - albeit reluctantly - passed it on to her superiors. But they had pushed it aside, saying that there wasn't enough evidence to launch a full-scale investigation. In most cases, people disappeared of their own free will, and there was nothing to suggest that foul play had been involved in this case. Her immediate supervisor was the only one who seemed to be even the slightest bit apologetic, but even he admitted that there was nothing that they could do.

But Yasmin wasn’t willing to accept that as an answer. There was something about the case that intrigued her, drawing her in. Whenever she had free time, she would stop by the woman’s house - she had finally learned the woman’s name, River Song - and just talk. At first they had only talked about the case and her missing wife, but that quickly evolved into discussions about other things. They talked about the planet and the past and the future and the chippy down the street. Every time she came over though, she expected the other woman to act differently. She thought that River would be more anxious, more worried about her missing wife. Instead, the other woman just seemed to be waiting.

She would never say what she was waiting for.

8888

It was only after a strange woman fell out of the sky and crashed into her life - literally - that she finally solved her case. She didn’t even realize it at first, too busy chasing the woman around and trying to save Carl’s life - and her own. It was only when they were in a thrift shop and the Doctor came out in her new clothes that pieces started to fall into place.

Blue shirt with rainbow stripes. Blue pants and brown boots. A pale blue trench coat and bright yellow braces. And a mop of blonde hair. It all was so familiar to her, but she couldn’t explain why. It was just a nagging feeling in the back of her head, until she realized where she knew it from. She had read that description over and over again, studying a case file. The Jane Song file.

Yaz dropped everything that she was holding as she stared at the Doctor, the hangars rattling as they hit the ground. “You're the missing woman.”

The Doctor pulled a face at her - nose scrunching up and eyes narrowing as she thought over what the police constable said. Most of it didn't make sense to her, but Yaz was excited about it, which meant it had to be amazing. “Missing?” She repeated, shaking her head. “I don’t think I’m missin’. I know exactly where I am.”

“What are you talkin’ about?” Ryan cut in, looking at the pair of them like they had each grown an extra head.

“Doctor, are you married?” Yasmin asked, already knowing what the answer was but unprepared for the reaction that her question got. The Doctor turned paler than normal and flinched back before regaining control of herself. Her eyes turned dark for a moment.

“How did you know that?” she asked, her voice full of steel. Suddenly, she wasn’t a playful puppy - she was a predator, ready to take down anyone that she thought might hurt her people. Her eyes were dark as she stalked forward to come face-to-face with the human woman. “Who told you?”

It was such a shift from the woman that they had seen until that point that it took Yasmin a moment to process what was actually happening. “A lady came up to me one day, about a month ago.” she began, talking as quickly as she could. “She asked me for help on a case, said her wife was missin’ and no one at the station would listen to her - insufficient evidence.” 

“You're sure she said wife.” The Doctor said, voice quiet and eyes full of hope. She moved forward, coat swishing behind her as she walked. It was all very cool and dramatic looking, until she tripped over the pile of clothes that Yaz had thrown on the floor earlier. That sent her crashing into Yasmin, and they both tumbled to the floor.

Yaz nodded, looking at her friend like she was an idiot even as she tried to push the alien woman off of her. “Yeah. Course I’m sure.”

“Oh.” the word came out in a rush of air, a wide grin forming on the Doctor’s face before it fell. “Oh, dear, that’s not very good, actually.”

“Why?” Yasmin asked, a cloud of worry descending on her - there were so many ways that this could go wrong, and dozens flew through her mind at once. For all she knew, the woman that she had been talking to could be another alien who wanted to kill the Doctor.

But it was Ryan who figured out what was going on. “You're married?”

The Doctor looked at him like she should probably be offended by the surprise in his tone. “Of course I'm married… only I'd forgotten.” she looked mildly irritated with herself.

“You forgot.”

“I forgot that I'm the Doctor - can you blame me for forgettin’ I'm married? I've been a bit busy, Ryan." she asked, sending the young man a Look as she paced back and forth across the room. “I had a ring… it's in my TARDIS somewhere… I still need to find that.” she muttered.

“What exactly is a TARDIS, even?” Ryan asked, looking utterly lost with the direction that the conversation had taken. Yaz assumed that the look on her own face wasn’t much better.

“Never mind that.” Yaz replied, almost bouncing in her excitement. This was it - this was what she had been waiting for. Granted, she hadn't been expecting her first real case to involve aliens and running all over the city, but she would take what she could get. “I closed the case! Come on, I've got her address. Let's go!”

But the Doctor stayed where she was, a strange look on her face. It took a moment for the others to recognize it for what it was - hesitation. Even though they has only known the strange woman for a little over a day, they still knew her well enough to know that she rarely hesitated in anything. “Maybe we should wait…”

“What?”

“Well, I still have to find my TARDIS.” the Doctor began, fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket. “And we can't leave Graham behind.” she added, looking proud of herself for remembering him.

But Ryan shook his head, sure that Graham could wait. “Forget about that.” he urged. “Go see your wife.”

“No, we should really wait, I think.”

“What?” Yaz asked, looking confused - she had a feeling that that was going to be her permanent state when she was around the Doctor. “Why don't you want to see her? She was really worried about you, Doctor.”

The Doctor couldn’t even meet their eyes, she was so nervous. “What if she doesn't like me anymore?” She asked quietly, and both Ryan and Yaz felt their hearts melt at the sight of the most fearless person that either of them had met reduced to a nervous mess 

“Don’t be stupid.” Yaz contradicted, shooting her friend a look. “Why wouldn’t she like you?”

“The last time I saw her, I was about six inches taller with white hair and really cross eyebrows. I was also a man, but I don’t think that part matters.”

That had both of the humans pausing, looking at each other in confusion before brushing each other off. Whatever it was that she meant, they could deal with it later. For now, though…. The humans looked at each other, quickly formulating a plan. Ryan grabbed one of the Doctor’s arms and Yaz grabbed the other, and between the two of them they managed to drag the Doctor out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer they got to River Song’s address, the more the Doctor struggled and seemed to give in. One moment she would be fighting against them, struggling to get away and saying that she had to go and find her ship, and the next she would be hurrying them along, wanting to see her wife before she lost her nerve. It was almost adorable, except that it was starting to give the pair of them whiplash from how quickly she shifted between the two extremes. Finally they reached the right street, and the Doctor slumped down even as her eyes locked in on the bright blue door that was three houses down.

“I haven’t been by to see her in a while.” Yaz said as she knocked on the door of the cozy little townhouse. “I’m hopin’ she’s in, but if she’s not then we can wait.” But the door opened after a few seconds to reveal a curly-haired figured with her arms crossed over her chest and an irritated look on her face.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked, leaning against the doorframe. It was the same River Song that Yasmin had come to know, but there was something different about her at the same time. Her eyes were harder, less worn down, and there was something almost feral in her stance. 

“River.” The Doctor breathed the name out with the same amount of reverence usually reserved for a prayer, legs moving without her brain's permission as she practically jumped on the woman in the doorway. She caught the Doctor instinctively, the fingers of one hand curling around her waist even as she stiffened.

“I suggest you get your hands off of me.” The woman said, smiling dangerously. The Doctor's eyes widened as she felt the muzzle of a gun dig into her stomach, the metal cold even through her shirt. “Now then, whoever you are, what exactly are you doing on my doorstep?” 

Before any of them could say anything in response, their attention was pulled away.  
“Doctor!” A voice called from the street, sounding relieved. The Time Lord and her friends all turned around, and the humans all stared in shock. There on the sidewalk was a woman who looked identical to the woman in the doorway, right down to the bumps in the middle of their noses.

“River.” this time her name was said with the same amount of reverence, but mixed in with confusion.

“I thought that was River.” Ryan whispered, looking at Yaz in confusion. She shrugged, equally as lost with what was happening.

“But… there are two of you.” the Doctor said, looking back and forth between the two versions of her wife.

“Yes, sweetie.” The River standing on the sidewalk said patiently, as though she was waiting for everyone else to catch up. “The mind races, doesn’t it?” 

Both humans - and the Doctor - blushed at her innuendo.

“Sweetie?” the River in the doorway repeated, lowering her gun. “So you’re…”

“Yup.” the Doctor confirmed, spinning around to show off her new look. “Hello. Oh, hang on -” she said, spinning to look at the River on the street as she pieced everything together. “two different points in the timeline. That you is younger than this you!”

“Yes, she is.” the River on the street said, moving closer. “And this you is older than any I've seen before.”

“So that’s why there are two of you?” Ryan asked, still looking between the two women. “Some weird time travel thing?”

“Basically.” The Doctor bounded down the steps towards the River standing on the street, and that was when the rest of the gang noticed the gun still in the younger River’s hand.

“Hang on.” Ryan said, looking slightly more freaked out than Yaz was. “Is no one gonna mention how she just threatened to shoot the Doctor?”

“Honestly?” The Doctor replied, curling one arm around her wife's waist as a smile lit up her face. “Not the first time, probably won't be the last.”

8888

They all slowly moved inside the townhouse, both Rivers and Yaz moving around like they knew the place, which she supposed they did. “So this is where you’ve been livin’?” the Doctor asked, walking around the place and finding different items that she recognized from over the years. A few pairs of heels were sitting just inside the front door, a long red scarf was wrapped around a coat rack, and pictures of her wife and various incarnations were hung on the walls. She could vaguely see part of what looked like a Rembrandt hanging in the kitchen, but was too afraid to go and check to see if that was what it really was.

Luckily, the younger River herded them all towards the front room instead of the kitchen. “How exactly did you know where to find me?” she asked once they had all sat down.

“You filed a police report with Yaz a month ago.” the Doctor informed her wife’s younger self, allowing the older version of her wife to pull her down on her lap. “This address was the one listed.”

Younger River hummed, taking a sip from a glass of wine that she pulled out of nowhere. “Good to know for when I do it, then.”

“Do what?”

“File the report.”

You haven’t filed it yet?” Yaz asked, looking back to the woman - she was standing awkwardly in the living room doorway, her eyes glued on the Doctor and her older self. “But then how did I get one?”

“Time travel, dear.” Older River said, holding up her arm to display the leather strap wrapped around one wrist.

“So this is her, then?” Yaz asked, double checking. “That’s your wife - the Doctor?” Things had gone from making sense to none at all in the blink of an eye, and she was still caught in the whiplash, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. But the two women stared at each other - the Doctor with obvious longing, and River with nothing but fondness in her eyes. 

River Song smiled, taking a few steps and reaching forward to tuck a stray bit of hair back behind her wife’s ear. “Yes, officer.” she said, her voice soft and eyes shining with humor. “That’s the woman who stole my hearts.”

The Doctor groaned, effectively breaking the spell. “That was terrible.” she said, shaking her head even as she laughed. “Properly awful.”

“Oh, shut up.” River laughed, curls bouncing as she laughed. 

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.” her wife retorted, the banter familiar and well-practiced, and even if they hadn’t already known that the pair was married, that would have clinched it. Ryan said as much, earning himself awkward looks from the three - or was it two - women.

“So when did you get here?” the Doctor asked after a moment, looking at the younger version of her wife. “Because you haven’t been here long - you didn’t recognize Yaz when we got here.”

“Just got in this morning.” she admitted. “There was a… thing, on Metobilius 3.”

“River…”

“What?” the younger River asked, looking entirely too innocent for her wife’s liking. “Everything’s fine - government’s stable, no assassinations, nothing.”

She didn’t have a chance to respond before the blue box in the corner lit up, letting out a low hum and sounding both pleased and chiding at the same time. Finally noticing what Yasmin had always thought was nothing more than a conversation piece, the Doctor lit up. “My TARDIS!”

“That’s your ship?” Yasmin asked, looking skeptical. “It looks like a police box.”

“It looks small.” Ryan added, and the Doctor whirled around to stare at him while both versions of her wife looked as though they were ready to fight the human.

“Oi, don’t insult her - best ship in the universe, right there.” she said, fiercely defending her ship.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Don’t believe me?” the Doctor challenged, smirking at Ryan and Yaz as she leaned back against the TARDIS doors. “Alright then - fancy a trip?”

The two friends looked at each other for a moment, slow grins spreading over both of their faces. They had already been informed that the ship traveled through time, so they weren’t too worried about missing things. “Sure, why not.”

“We have to get Graham first.” Ryan added, worrying slightly about what might happen if they left the older man behind.

“What about you?” The Doctor asked, turning to look at her wife, still sitting on the couch. River got up, as graceful as a lioness as she made her way towards the other woman, who tried to hide the way the look on her wife’s face was affecting her.

She tilted her head slightly, a stray curl falling in her face. “What about me?”

“Come with me, River.” her wife urged. “See the stars.”

“Well, I suppose it has been awhile.”

“I’ve missed you.” the Doctor admitted, her voice soft.

River smirked, trying to hide just how surprised she was that the Doctor admitted how she felt. “You’ll have to show me.” she purred.

“Definitely.” she grinned, blushing slightly, and River smirked - while it had been fun to see just how riled she could get Eyebrows going, she had still slightly missed the innocence of Bow Tie. This version of her spouse seemed to be somewhere in between the pair in terms of blushing abilities.

“Nostalgic idiot.”

“For you?” the Doctor asked, grabbing her wife by the hand as the TARDIS doors opened, bathing them both in golden light. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr at riversongandsweetie!


End file.
